User talk:Deep Sky
Inuse Out of respect, please heed the template at the top of certain pages (Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am) and not edit these pages until the template has been removed. --proudhug 20:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : My bad for editing despite the template, by the way...I'm just too much of an eager beaver to help. But what a relief that the guide for Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am is complete.----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 01:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. We've all done it, but it's something I'm wanting to start cracking down on. --proudhug 04:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, we should really get used to that template...haha. Thanks, Proudhug.----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 03:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for those "silent clock" edits, and welcome to Wiki! It's great when new users make pages so we can learn about you, and I'm glad to say we are similar in that we agree Day 2 was easily the best! A tip for the future; using the "Preview" button (just next to "Save page" can stop a page from having a cluttered history, as well as not messing up the "Latest intel" page. You can see what your changes look like, and don't have the save the page, but can make alterations first! Once again, welcome, and feel free to leave any questions you have right here. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) A Big Thank You! SignorSimon, thanks for the big welcome. I hope you can introduce me to the others including Proudhug and Blue Rook. Thank you very much! -- Deep Sky (talk/ / ) : Hey there Deep Sky! It's always a pleasure when great 24 fans find this project and take the time to make such a great personal page. I really hope you enjoy editing here, and that you find a handful of areas of the project that are definitely your favorites. I'll second Simon's welcome, and also, I love how your login is Bill's code word from early in the season! 13:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: Just a note, Deep Sky, please take a moment to read the Image policy. One of the personal images not taken from 24 can't stay (each user gets a maximum of 1). Which one would you like to keep? 03:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) WHAT A SUMMER!! I wasn't signed in for a month since I had a long stay of 18 days, 12 of those 18 days without touching a PC (rules), in Cebu, Philippines with my cousins. Now, school starts again tomorrow for me, back to reality, so I'll be signing less often for the next 10 months, but don't worry, I'll still be here to contribute to this wiki. ----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) THANKS Hi, Deep Sky, this is Baller2445. I just want to say thank you for helping me complete Day 6 6:00pm-7:00pm. By the way, you really think Season 5 was the worst season?! Season 2 is my second favorite next to Season 5 (which has now been replaced with Season 7) in my opinion as the best season. I understand your opinions but I think Season 5 is the second best next to Season 7. That's just me. THANKS Hi, Deep Sky, this is Baller2445. I just want to say thank you for helping me complete Day 6 6:00pm-7:00pm. By the way, you really think Season 5 was the worst season?! Season 2 is my second favorite next to Season 5 (which has now been replaced with Season 7) in my opinion as the best season. I understand your opinions but I think Season 5 is the second best next to Season 7. That's just me. Baller2445 23:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Best And Worst Section Hi, man! I hope you don't mind if i use your Best and Worst section for my own 24 Wiki site! If anything, i'll credit you for it :)